leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Viola
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Viola | jname=ビオラ | tmname=Viola | slogan=yes| sloganline=The camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus. | image=XY Viola.png| size=140px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Dark green | hair=Sandy blonde | hometown=Santalune City| region=Kalos | relatives=Alexa (older sister)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=yes | gym=Santalune Gym | specialist=yes | type= types| badge=Badge#Bug Badge Bug Badge | anime=yes | epnum=XY005 | epname=A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! | enva=Lori Gardner | java=Noriko Shitaya | }} Viola (Japanese: ビオラ Viola) is a professional photographer who is the Gym Leader of Santalune City's Gym, known officially as the Santalune Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to s who defeat her. In the games This Gym is the first to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat her will be given the , along with . She is the younger sister to Alexa, a journalist. According to the television show Gym Freaks, Viola's camera was a birthday gift from Alexa and her barrette was a birthday gift from Valerie. Pokémon Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 1,920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Santalune Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class-Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class-Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSViola.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class-Marchioness |name=Viola |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Santalune Gym * Before battle :"That determined expression... That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge... It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory--I won't let anything ruin this shot!" * Upon being defeated :"You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" * After being defeated :"Young , you... No, it wasn't you alone. You and your have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" :"With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will listen to your orders in battle... Yup, even if you get them from trades! And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photog like me." :"Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called . Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!" * Post-game :"The world you see through a lens, and the world you see with a Pokémon by your side... The same world can look entirely different depending on your view." ;Battle Chateau * First time :"Oh, if it isn't . What is your title in the nobility? What? You don't have a title?! That's a surprise. No one could doubt that a kid as strong as you should have one. See, your title here at the Battle Chateau shows everyone just how strong you are. Only a handful of Trainers can join the ranks of the nobility and earn these titles!" :"I will gladly recommend , so will you grant him/her a beginning title? He/She has the makings of a very strong Trainer, so I'm sure he/she will contribute to the Battle Chateau." :"I'm also a member of the nobility, so let's battle again if we get the chance!" * Before battle :"Even as a Marchioness, I'm still always looking for the perfect shot. And the quickest way to the perfect shot is by capturing the perfect win!" * Upon being defeated :"Ohhh! No one enjoys losing, but you all were such great opponents!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "Here! Another bit of gear for such a perfect shot!" :"I knew that you and your Pokémon could show me a whole new depth of field!" * If the player is defeated :"The photo from the moment of my victory will be a really winner, all right!" Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Santalune City Gym! ... Hooray! Viola has arrived! She's fabulous! So fabulous! I'm so crazy about those eyebrows! The barrette that Viola always wears is a birthday gift from Valerie! Awww. I want to have someone who celebrates my birthday. Oh... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Santalune City Gym! ... Oooh... Ahhh... Viola has arrived! She's fabulous! So fabulous! I'm so crazy about those eyebrows! The camera that Viola always has is a birthday gift from her sister, Alexa. Awww. If I was born again, I'd like to be the camera. Oh... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Artwork Sprites In the anime Viola was first mentioned in The Dream Continues!, albeit not by name, when Alexa revealed to that her sister was a Gym Leader from the Kalos region. When Ash arrived in Kalos in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, he learned that Viola was absent from her Gym at Santalune City. However, Ash decided to head to Santalune Gym anyway after his challenge at Lumiose Gym was declined. He arrived there just as Viola, who was revealed to a professional photographer known for her excellent shots of Bug-type Pokémon, was returning and she accepted Ash's challenge. Viola's and had a type disadvantage against Ash's Fletchling and , however Viola's strategy was to immobilize both Pokémon using and . This worked and Ash lost the battle. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Ash challenged Viola to a rematch. Thanks to the training Ash had with between the battles, he was able to counter Viola's strategies and defeat her, winning himself the . She later reappeared in a flashback in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!. In Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, Viola reunited with Ash and his friends at the Battle Chateau. There, she and Vivillon battled Grant and his , and lost. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Viola watched 's Master Class Pokémon Showcase along with Alexa. She appeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Viola was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Alexa. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Viola and Vivillon were among those who helped destroy the Giant Rock. She appeared again in flashbacks in Till We Compete Again!. Character Like her sister, Viola is very cheerful and friendly but has an unwavering focus in battle. According to Alexa, her trips away from Santalune Gym are often long. She helps Alexa with her work at times and she shares a friendship with Grant, though she is shown to get easily annoyed whenever Grant falls from the walls he is climbing on. Pokémon This listing is of Viola's known Pokémon in the : is Viola's first known Pokémon. It was first used against Ash's in their first Gym battle. Surskit defeated Pikachu by freezing the battlefield with Ice Beam, which prevented him from moving properly and left him unable to escape Surskit's Signal Beam. Next, it fought , who quickly defeated Surskit due to its ability to fly. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Surskit battled Pikachu again in a rematch, where its previous tactics failed due to Pikachu using his tail to balance himself on the ice. It was eventually defeated by Pikachu's . Surskit reappeared in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, where it battled Grant's but lost. It appeared in flashbacks in A PokeVision of Things to Come! and Coming Back into the Cold. Surskit's known moves are , , , , and .}} is Viola's second known Pokémon. It was first used against Ash in their first Gym battle. It was sent out to battle after it had defeated Surskit. It won the battle by using Psychic to trap Fletchling in Surskit's , leaving it defenseless to Vivillon's Solar Beam. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Vivillon faced Fletchling again in a rematch, where it beat Fletchling again by hitting it with Sleep Powder, leaving it defenseless to Solar Beam once more. Then it fought , where Vivillon was defeated after its wing was frozen by the ice surrounding the Gym, hindering its ability to fly and leaving it an easy target for Pikachu's . It was seen in a flashback in To Catch a Pokemon Smuggler!. It appeared again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it helped destroy the Giant Rock. It reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Vivillon's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=下屋則子 Noriko Shitaya |en=Lori Gardner |fi=Henni-Liisa Stam (XY005-XY006, XY020) Unknown voice actress (XY135-XY136) |he=עינת אזולאי Einat Azulay |es_eu=Catherina Martínez |es_la=Andrea Orozco |nl=Lizemijn Libgott |id=Tuti Pinkan |pl=Marta Dobecka (XY005-XY006, XY020) Martyna Kowalik (XY135-XY136) |pt_br=Kate Kelly |vi=Kim Ngọc (XY005-XY020) Cao Thụy Thanh Hồng (XY135-XY136) }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Viola makes her first appearance in the , where she goes to Vaniville Town with Alexa to interview up-and-coming . Y angrily reveals her hatred for reporters after they caused her friend to become a shut-in and refuse to leave his house despite his friends' constant efforts. Before they can continue, the Legendary Pokémon and appear and begin destroying the town while fighting each other. When Viola wonders if the two are actually even Pokémon, Alexa states that she isn't sure either but notes that according to a 3,000 year old legend, Xerneas and Yveltal appear every 1,000 years. When X's group arrives in Santalune City, Viola meets up with them again. Although previous encounters with Team Flare made X and his friends wary of adults, Viola reveals her position as a Gym Leader and offers to help the group by letting them see her photos of the Vaniville Town incident and offers sanctuary at her Gym. X and his friends agree to trust her, except for Shauna who runs off after getting mad at everyone for disregarding their earlier pact to not trust adults. At the Gym, Viola challenges X to a battle, which she ends up losing. They are interrupted by Celosia of Team Flare, who possesses Shauna and uses her to attack Y. Viola pushes Y out of the way, but ends up getting hit as a result. Viola reveals herself to still be conscious and reveals that he saw X's attempt to use Mega Evolution earlier and called fellow Gym Leader Korrina to help him learn more about it. When Celosia attempts to run off, Viola has her stop Celosia in her tracks with . Once Celosia was driven away, everyone regrouped back at the Gym where Viola had her head injury bandaged up. Later, Viola calls Alexa to inform her that Team Flare is the ones behind the incidents happening in various places. She also informs her sister that Y and her friends have also left to go to Lumiose City. Later, Viola and Alexa witness Lysandre announcing to the entire Kalos region about his plans to end all life with the power of the ultimate weapon. Afterward, they, along with Clemont, Bonnie, and Yvette, confront Team Flare at in order to free the captured Pokémon there. Together, the group manages to defeat all the members of Team Flare and rescue the captured Pokémon. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Viola and her allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Pokémon is Viola's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer in Santalune City. Later, it faced 's Kanga in the Santalune Gym, where it lost. It has a Meadow Pattern. Vivillon much later help's Viola, Yvette, and the Sky Trainers free the captive pokemon at Route 10, by working together with the Sky Trainers Vivillons. Vivillon's known moves are and .}} is Viola's second known Pokémon. It was first used to prevent Celosia from escaping with a stolen Kangaskhanite with its Sticky Web. Later, Surskit was defeated by Celosia's . Surskit's only known move is .}} Trivia * Viola's Japanese Leader title is . * Viola is the only female expert. * Despite being a Gym Leader, her name cannot be entered in Pokémon X and Y due to the word filter blocking any variation of "viol," which is French for "rape". * Both Viola and her sister share their Japanese voice actresses with Sinnoh Gym Leaders, Candice in Viola's case. * In the Battle Chateau initial battle, Viola's Masquerain knows at level 40 even though it can only learn it at level 47 in . Its pre-evolution, , cannot learn this move. * In her debut, Viola is shown to be just as tall as her sister Alexa. However, in later episodes, Viola's height only reaches to her sister's shoulders. * Viola was originally meant to have a ponytail, as evidenced in her concept art. Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Photographers de:Viola es:Viola/Violeta fr:Violette (Kalos) it:Violetta ja:ビオラ zh:紫羅蘭